Donna meets Sly Cooper
Story In Equestria, Donna was giving a tour of the School of Friendship to a group of aliens from the alien hospital. Dr. Andor was there to make sure none of the patients wander off. After they toured the potion room, they saw the bulletin board with a wanted poster on it. It had a raccoon on it, Wanted: Sky Cooper "He's like Robin Hood with a wild tail," Donna said. "What's he got that I don't," Rocket asked in jealousy. Then he thought up something ridiculous, "I know that look" Donna growled, "What are you thinking?" "Let's lure this Sly Cooper into a trap and interrogate him," Rocket smiled as he looked at Dr. Andor, "And to do that, we fight Fire with Fire" "You are not going through all of this." Dr. Andor growled. "You were a thief back in your days, Lady" Rocket replied."Besides, that's for stubbing my foot on purpose at the Founder's Day Festival." "Fine!" Dr. Andor growled. Meanwhile, in their secret lair, Sly and his 2 best friends, Bently the turtle and Murray the hippo were having a hard time figuring out what to steal next. That's when they got a letter from the Friendship School, saying that The Flim Flam Brothers I Heart Education Extravaganza will be held there. "I heard those guys would do anything for a quick buck and for causing pollution for no reason," Sly explained. "Didn't they try to buy Sweet Apple Acres?" Murray asked. "They did," Bentley recalled, "Only to be run out of town for bad tasting cider." "Now I want some Apple Cider," Murray said as he rubbed his tummy. "You'll get some cider," Sly replied, "But first let's steal their charity money." Later that night at the Friendship School, Sly was by the bushes hiding in sight, "To get in," Bentley explained, "You'll have to go through that air vent." As he got into the air vent, he made his way through the halls. Then he saw a bunch of booby traps, ready to be set off. One by one, he made it pass through the booby traps to the treasure chest where the charity money is going to be stashed. As he opened the box, he only found not charity money, but Baby Groot. He tied up Sly and said, "I Am Groot)(We have some questions.)" Bentley and Murray came in with Dr. Andor behind them, "Sly" Murray asked, "Did the charity event involve with an ambush" "There is no charity event," Donna explained as she came in, "This is a trick so we can interview you, three criminals. Sly explained that when he was a kid, his single father told him stories about thieves who steal from other criminals. They kept all of their skills in a book called, "The Thievius Racconus. One night 5 viscous criminals broke into their home, murdered his father and stole the book. He was left at the Happy Camper orphanage where he met Bentley and Murray and became a trio of thievery. "I know how you feel." Dr. Andor said, "Losing a father." "Wait, wait, wait" Rocket interrupted, "You steal from other criminals." "If I learned anything from my dad is that there's no fun, challenge or order in stealing from ordinary people" Sly explained. Donna knew that stealing is wrong, but she decided to help them due to the fact he wants to save his family name.Category:Stories set in Equestria‏‎ Category:The Donna Adventures Series